Watchin' and Waitin'
|hình ảnh = We_hope_it'll_stay_for_the_rest.jpg |ban nhạc = Phineas |ban nhạc 2 = Phineas |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album |thể loại nhạc = Rock, hard rock |thời gian = 1:54 |bài kế trước = "A-G-L-E-T" |bài tiếp theo = "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 200 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} "Watchin' and Waitin'" (Nhìn và Đợi chờ) là bài hát từ tập phim "Don't Even Blink" thực hiện bởi Phineas khi họ nhìn Chuyến đi Lớn và Dễ nhìn và chờ đợi điều gì đó sẽ xảy ra. Lời bài hát Phineas: We're watchin', and we're waitin', On the edge of our seats, anticipatin' It's looking awful permanent, But we know it could go away... We're keeping our eyes peeled, keeping 'em glued to the spot 'Cause one moment it's there but then the next maybe not Don't know if it's magic or some weird cosmic plot, So we're watchin' and we're waitin'... We're starin' and we're glarin' 'til our corneas burn We hope it'll stay for the rest of the day 'til our mama returns So don't even think about blinking or it just might go...away... So we're watchin', and waitin', So we're watchin', and waitin', Yeah we're watchin', and waitin', We're watchin'... Bản dịch Phineas: Chúng ta đang nhìn, và đang đợi chờ, Trên chỗ ngồi của chúng ta, và đang trông mong Cách này có thể thật tệ, Nhưng chúng ta biết rằng nó có thể biến mất... Chúng ta hãy mở to mắt ra, khiến chúng theo dõi chuyến đi Vì nó có thể ở đó một lúc nhưng lúc sau thì có thể không Không biết đó là phép màu hay điều kì diệu nào, Nên chúng ta hãy nhìn, và đợi chờ... Chúng ta nhìn chăm chú và nhìn rõ vào đó cho đến khi giác mạc không chịu được Chúng ta hi vọng rằng nó sẽ ở đây cả ngày cho đến khi mẹ của chúng ta về nhà Nên đừng nghĩ đến việc chớp mắt hoặc nó có thể sẽ biến...mất... Nên chúng ta hãy nhìn, và đợi chờ, Nên chúng ta hãy nhìn, và đợi chờ, Vâng chúng ta đang nhìn, và đợi chờ, Chúng ta đang nhìn... Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Trong bài hát, hầu hết bọn trẻ bao gồm Candace, ngoại trừ Gretchen và Milly, đã nháy mắt. *Âm thanh lúc đầu và lúc cuối của bài hát cũng được sử dụng trong tập "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" (lúc một người đàn ông đang chờ sự sống trên Sao Hỏa), "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and the Ferb-Busters!", "Make Play", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mispercived Monotreme", "My Sweet Ride", "Where's Pinky?", "Cheers for Fears" và "Mandace" *Trong bài hát này, Phineas được thấy là thuận cả hai tay khi chơi đàn ghita. *Hình ảnh của Phineas và Ferb đang chơi ghita điện trong lúc Candace bị che ở phía sau họ được dùng trong một số hàng hóa của chương trình Phineas and Ferb Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Phineas - Ca sĩ chính, ghita âm hưởng và ghita điện *Ferb - Ghita âm hưởng và ghita điện *Isabella - Trống tambourine, kèn trumpet *Buford - Nghệ sĩ trống *Fireside Girls, Stacy và Baljeet - Những nghệ sĩ kèn. Sáng tác *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI # 10965070 Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Don't Even Blink" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' en:Watchin' and Waitin' es:Mirando y Esperando de:Schauen und warten nl:Watching and Waiting pt-br:Olhando e Esperando pl:Patrzymy i czekamy Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:W Thể_loại:A đến Z